


Photoshoot

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: If Prompto had realized just how drunk Ignis was, maybe he would have – possibly – been a better person and taken fewer photos.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Fics from the Basement, Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Photoshoot

If Prompto had realized just how drunk Ignis was, maybe he would have – possibly – been a better person and taken fewer photos. But it starts off like a game, him telling Ignis to vamp for the camera, open his shirt buttons, hell, take the shirt off. Gladio falls asleep around then, and Noct passed out after his one drink at dinner. So they're alone; it's just him saying, in a quieter voice now, that Ignis should undo his belt, slide one hand into his underwear and pinch his nipples with the other. Ignis' flush goes down to his collarbones; his eyes are bright if unfocused, and he keeps running the tip of his tongue along the secretive curve of a smile. Prompto feels _compelled_ to keep snapping. It's better than porn.

"Man, the camera really loves you," he says, checking the last few shots and yeah, he can definitely see the head of Iggy's dick now. He's ignoring his own erection, but it's hard and getting harder.

"I love you," Ignis says, and the pink of his tongue swipes out again, glossing his lower lip.

Prompto feels like the Glacian just froze his spine, hotness metamorphosing into exploitation and wrongness and shame in a flash. He puts the camera down as fast as he can and gets up on shaky legs. He crosses over, and even though he can tell Ignis thinks he's going to get kissed, he exercises restraint and gets Ignis's shirt on and his pants zipped up, and grabs Ignis a glass of water to drink before turning the lights out and telling him to go to sleep.

In the morning, Ignis doesn't appear to remember anything after his third drink. Prompto's not sure if that's good or bad. He selects all the pictures but can't bring himself to delete them. He shoves them into a password-locked folder, and tries to forget that whole night even happened.


End file.
